Cartoon Network/Logo Variations
1991 (pre-launch) Before Cartoon Network started broadcasting on October 1, 1992, this logo was used in its marketing to cable operators and advertisers. The middle of the logo could be edited to feature characters from shows that were planned to be aired on the network. It had many color variations including the text, as shown on some parts of the presentation reel. This logo was designed by J.J. Sedelmaier Productions, who also animated earlier episodes of Beavis and Butt-Head, as well as animating the pilot episode of Harvey Birdman: Attorney At Law. *Click here to see the Cartoon Network pre-launch advertisement reel for more variations of this logo. 1992–2004 Cartoon Network (1992).svg|Main logo. Cartoon Network (Print).svg|Print version. Cartoon Network Alt.svg|Inverted version. Cartoon Network 2.svg|Outline-less version, used on Boomerang until January 19, 2015. Cartoon Network Alt 2.svg|Outline-less inverted version. Cartoon network logo 1994 checkboard era by oldcartoonnavy47-d67kk7t.png|3D version (1994-1998) CartoonNetworkEurope3D.png|3D version used in Europe in 1993. Vlcsnap-2015-08-28-18h06m33s32 (1).png|Shiny version. Cartoon Network (1992) (Prototype).svg|Prototype version. bandicam 2019-08-07 16-03-16-380.png|Outline-less version Cartoon Network 1996 logo.svg|Version with TM mark. Logo YeP.jpg|Prototype version found in trademark registration websites. Cartoon Network (1992) (On-Screen Logo).jpeg|On-screen version in 1999. Cartoon Network.png|Alternate logo. Cartoon Network 1992 Alt.svg|Alternate logo, often founded in TNT idents. Cartoon Network Europe alt.png|Alternate logo, used in Europe. bandicam 2019-10-08 14-25-37-002.png|Alternate logo, used in the Block ident (1993-2002) Variants Cartoon Network (1992) (Pink).svg|Pink and white checkerboard logo seen in the first promo before its launch. Cartoon Network (1992) (Blue and Gold).svg|Blue and gold checkerboard logo seen in the Classic Capers Limited Edition VHS. Cartoon Network (1992) (Grey).svg|Grey version (2001-2012) Cartoon Network (1992) (Sepia).svg|Sepia version (2011) Cartoon_Network_1992_(Red).svg|White and red version used in The Popeye Show (2002) Cartoon_Network_1992_(Green).svg|White and green version used in The Popeye Show (2002) RartoonRetrork.png|"Rartoon Retrork" version seen in a promo for Scooby-Doo (1995) Cartoon_Network_1992_(Hand-Drawn).jpg|Hand-drawn version used in Santro Contra Los Clones (2004) CNKNDlogo.png|Version with the Aura typeface seen in new 2004 episodes of Codename: Kids Next Door (2004) 3D1BF430-1D2C-4F78-9E5C-99F79E4E3183.png|Medieval times logo seen in Duck vs. Rabbit. E05B712C-EA43-4D71-AB2B-0B81F185E38A.png|Logo seen in O Canada. 7FF8C1A7-2663-41B4-BD8F-807D92B9C098.png|Logo used in The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. bandicam 2019-10-15 11-22-35-596.png|Seen in a Courage the Cowardly Dog ident. Jawbreaker Ink Cartoon Network.jpg|Logo used in an Ed, Edd n Eddy ident. bandicam 2019-10-15 11-26-04-541.png|Used in a The Powerpuff Girls ident. Cartoon Network 1992 (Batman).png|Logo seen in a Batman ad. bandicam 2019-10-15 11-27-08-833.png|Seen in a The Bugs Bunny and Daffy Show ident. bandicam 2019-10-15 11-28-55-341.png|Seen in sponsors 2004–2011 Cartoon Network (2004) (Print).svg|Print variant. Cartoon Network 2004 (Print 2).svg|Alternative print variant. Cartoon Network 2004 (Print 3).svg|Alternative inverted print variant. Cartoon Network 2004 (Print 4).svg|Alternative print variant #1 Cartoon Network (2004) (Gray) (Alt).svg|Gray variant. Cartoon Network 2004 White text.svg|Gray shadow version of white text. Cartoon Network 2004 without Text.svg|Alternative version without text. Cartoon Network 2004 White text in Black background.svg|Gray version of white text in black background. CN_Logo_(Detailed_Gray_Shadow).png|3D variant. Cartoon Network 2004 Blue.svg|Blue version. Cartoon Network 2004 Blue1.svg|Blue version #2 Cartoon Network 2004 Blue2.svg|Blue version #3 (used in the CN City era) Cartoon Network 2004 Dark Blue.svg|Blue version #4 Cartoon Network 2004 Cyan.svg|Aqua version. Cartoon Network 2004 Teal.svg|Aqua version #2 Cartoon Network 2004 Green.svg|Green version. Cartoon Network 2004 Dark Green.svg|Green version #2 (used in the New Wave era) Cartoon Network (2004) (3rd Green).svg|Green version #3 Cartoon Network 2004 Orange.svg|Orange version. Cartoon Network 2004 Orange2.svg|Orange version #2 (also used in Ben 10: Race Against Time '') Cartoon Network 2004 Pink.svg|Pink version. Cartoon Network 2004 Magenta.svg|Pink version #2 Cartoon Network 2004 Purple.svg|Purple version. Cartoon Network (2004) (2nd Purple).svg|Purple version #2 Cartoon Network 2004 Red.svg|Red version (used in the New Wave era) Cartoon Network 2004 Red2.svg|Red version #2 (used in the Yes! era) Cartoon Network 2004 Yellow.svg|Yellow version. Cartoon Network (2004) (2nd Yellow).svg|Yellow version #2 Cartoon Network Alternative.svg|Alternative version, used in the UK. Cartoon Network +1 Alternative.svg|1 hour timeshift logo. BlueColorCityEra2004.png|On-screen bug logo (2004–2006) Cartoon-network-meindbender.jpg|Alternative logo used in the Meindbender bumpers. Cartoon_Network_2004_alt.svg|Alternative logo, used as a station bug during CN Latin America's 25th Anniversary, alongside the 1992 logo. Cartoon_Network_Logo.svg|New Wave version, Used for promo, ident, and bumpers in Southeast Asia, Australia, Asia Pacfic, Philippines in (August 31, 2008 – September 30, 2011) Variants CN 2004 logo Japanese.png|Alternate variant with Japanese letters used in ''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2006) Fall07era.png|Transparent variant used for the Fall era (2007–2008) 120px-CartoonNetworkNoodLogo.png|3D Noods version (2008–2009) CN Nood Toonix logo 2.png|3D Toonix version only used in Latin America (2010–December 31, 2011) Cartoon Network Black logo.png|Version only used for the late Noods era (2009–2010) Nooderarevised.png|White wordmark variant used nearly at the end of the Noods era (March–May 28, 2010) Nooderacardboard.png|Cardboard version used during the Fried Dynamite block (2008) Nooderayah.png|Logo used during the You Are Here block Nooderawinter08.png|1st Christmas variant (December 2008) Nooderaspringbreak.png|''Spring Break'' variant (2009) Nooderayahlimited.png|''You Are Here Limited'' variant (2009) CN_Logo_(Real).png|The Cartoon Network logo during the CN Real block (2009-2010)|link=https://cartoonnetwork.fandom.com/wiki/File:CN_Logo_(Real).png Nooderasummersports.png|Sports variant used during 10 Count and Re: Evolution of Sports. CN_Logo_(Halloween).png|Halloween variant (October 2009) Nooderawinter09.png|2nd Christmas variant (December 2009–February 2010) Cn flapjack.png|''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' Cn chowder.png|''Chowder'' Cartoon Network nood logos.jpg|Another colored variants used in the Noods and Toonix eras. CNLogoATSeason1.png|''Adventure Time'' (2009-2010) Lr3NieL.png|''Robotboy'' variant. Funny_For_Your_Face-Logo.png|Rare red-like Yes! era variation was used for the block Funny For Your Face. 20190923 124657.jpg|White and yellow Toonix version used in a station ID before its launch. 20190923 124641.jpg|Blue and red version seen in an ID in Latin America LPJap.png|Orange and white version seen in the ident for the Toonix era, alongside the 2004 logo. 2009 (unused prototypes) 1321391267063438.jpg Cartoonnwbrand06.jpg Cncheckit.jpg 2010–present Cartoon Network 2010 Horizontal.svg|Horizontal version dd7rg63-f3b3d0e9-69b2-4416-80c6-46d031f46974.png|Vertical version Cartoon Network 2010 Print.svg|Print version. Cartoon Network 2010 Alt.svg|Inverted version. Cartoon Network 2010 Print 2.svg|Inverted print version. Cartoon Network 2010 2.svg|White text version, used as on-screen bug. Cartoon Network 2010 2 Alt.svg|Inverted version of white text. Cartoon Network Without Text.svg|Version without wordmark. Cartoon Network Without Text 2.svg|Inverted version without wordmark. Cartoon Network 2010 Print Without Text.svg|Print version without wordmark. Cartoon Network 2010 Print 2 Without Text.svg|Inverted print version without wordmark. Cartoon Network 2010 Wordmark.svg|Wordmark Cartoon Network 2010 Extended.svg|Extended version, similar to the original 1992-2004 logo. It is also used as the logos of Cartoon Network Productions: November 2, 2012; November 10, 2016–May 2019, Cartoon Network Studios: August 30, 2013–present, Cartoon Network Studios Europe: November 20, 2017–present, and Cartoon Network Games: April 21, 2014–present, Cartoon Network Books: 2015-present, and Cartoon Network Hotel: October 30, 2018 – present. Cartoon Network 2010 Extended Print.svg|Extended print version. Cartoon Network 2010 Extended Inverted.svg|Extended Inverted version. Cartoon Network 2010 Extended Print 2.svg|Extended inverted print version. Cartoon Network 2010 On Black.svg|White text with black background. Cartoon Network 2010 On Blue.svg|White text with blue background. Cartoon_Network_2010_On_Pink.svg|White text with pink background. CN-CHECK-it-1.0.png|3D Glossy version (2010–2013) CN_2010_Account_Registration_icon.png|Account registration icon. Check_It_logo.png|The network's 2010–2011 slogan, mainly used during promos and bumpers. Cartoon Network UEFA Euro 2012 logo.png|The logo, for UEFA Euro 2012. CNOriginal.svg|"A Cartoon Network Original" banner, used for Cartoon Network original series since 2015, starting with We Bare Bears. Cn check it.gif|Cartoon Network logo with the "CHECK it" slogan. CN upside down logo.svg|The upside-down logo used for April Fools Day in America, in October 2011 for the Halloween Party in Australia, and April 1, 2012 in Southeast Asia. Cn-cartoon-network-87327148.jpg|Prototype version, often found in trademark registration websites. Cartoon Network (2010) (Green Text).svg|Green text version used in Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (2012) Cartoon Network (2010).svg|Alternate version. Cartoon network modified logo.PNG|Alternative logo (used in the CHECK it 3.0 era) YouTube Thumbnails starting from 2018 CNPink.png CNBlue.png CNYellow.png CNMini.png Category:Cartoon Network Category:Special logos Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:WarnerMedia Category:Television networks in the United States Category:AT&T Category:Warner Bros.